Melrony Crime Family
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Melrony Crime Family is a crime syndicate whose primary activities are protection racketeering, the arbitration of disputes between criminals, and the organizing and oversight of illegal agreements and transactions. They often engage in secondary activities such as gambling, loan sharking, drug-trafficking, and fraud. In the past they operated out of Stratholme, but apocalyptic events have forced them into Stormwind City. There they claim sovereignty over Old Town, a notorious, disease ridden, crime infested slum, where their violence and terror goes unchecked. History The genesis of the Family is hard to trace because they are very secretive and do not keep historical records of their own. In fact, they have been known to spread deliberate lies about their past, and sometimes come to believe in their own myths. Stratholme Era Even in a jeweled city like Stratholme, chaos and crime reigned across its backway alleys and less traveled roads. Taverns like the Stone Crow and Bayberry Inn were littered with the shadiest of murderers and thieves. In the anarchy rose a group more vicious than the rest, willing to instill order upon their lessers; the Family. Using their growing numbers, they would extort smaller criminal entities into paying large portions of their gold. At one point, Stratholmian officials even asked the Family to help them by going after the uncontrollable, independent criminal bands. In exchange, they were granted free reign in their 'turf.' It was believed this arrangement would be temporary, lasting just long enough for Stratholme to gain control, but instead the Family expanded their criminal activities and further entrenched themselves in politics and the economy. They became adept at corruption and intimidated people to support certain noble houses, who were in return beholden to the nefarious schemes. Even as the light became taught among the masses, esteemed clerics from the Alonsus Chapel were involved in pilfering from the charitable coffers. However, at the peak of their strength, karma rained down upon their wicked heads. Many fell sick to a growing plague, that of which the Cult of the Damned had infected the grain stores with. They festered and mutated, turning into horrifying, rotting zombies that ripped into their fellow man without prejudice. War broke out in the streets and the buildings went ablaze. Knights and undead alike killed the fleeing citizens whether they were contaminated or not. What remained of the Family fled through the sewers and escaped just barely with their lives. All of their power, their influence, their gold, all of it was taken from them in a single day. Stormwind Era Since their fall during what would later be known as the Culling of Stratholme, the Family has clawed tooth and nail to rebuild what they had lost. Even though most of their former members had fallen victim to the merciless onslaught in the north, they were able to recruit heavily within the refuged city of Stormwind. However, it was not easy pickings like their homeland. Vicious gangs of old had already dominated the southern city with a vice grip. They were no keen on sharing their plunders with the unknown Stratholmians. Clash after clash left the ghettos and back alleys nothing more than grizzled battlefields littered with the corpses of slain thugs. Each and every district changed hands time and time again – a result of unending violence. Whatever peace the criminal underworld had known prior evaporated completely. Years have passed since the arrival of the Family, and their tyranny has dwindled none. Their puppeteering hands pull strings in every corner of Stormwind, reaching as high as the royal keep itself. Even in their failures the carnage is undeniable. It has seared their legacy into the minds of every suffering citizen. None know safety in their dominion, not even under the watchful eye of the Guard. Structure The Ten Commandments In order to further strengthen themselves, the Family began conducting ceremonies in which new members pledged secret oaths of loyalty. Of chief importance to them are the Ten Commandments, a crucial code of conduct every man, woman, and child is meant to live by. Most significantly is the first; the belief that a person should never go to the guard to seek justice for a crime and never cooperate with their investigations. Those that break this or any other of their unwritten laws are to face serious punishment, even death, at the hands of their comrades. However, due to the commandments being known by word of mouth alone, their exact phrasings are often not always used. In fact, some are shortened, simplified, or even completely misconstrued. Over the years they have changed depending on what the Family believes they are with no documentation to correct errors. In their current form, they are as follows... #Don't Rat. #Kill and torture only for business. #Don't be seen with guards. #Keep your sex life private. No rape. #Follow the chain of command. #'Made' men can't leave. #Respect wives and kids. #No alcohol, drugs, or sex for kids. #Higher rank's always right. #Don't lie to a superior. (Notice: These are in-character rules only. They are not enforced out-of-character.) Ranks Throughout the years, since the first founding of the Ten Commandments, the Family has abided by a strict and unwavering ranking system. It is based on loyalty, respect, and power, and is much more honorbound than your typical criminal brotherhoods. Boss The leader of the Family is known as the Boss. They make all the important decisions, much like a business-owner would. Over the generations, each new boss of the Family has run the outfit in a different way, but they all have one thing in common: they are greatly respected and widely feared by their subordinates. All of the members pay them a tribute, so they are usually extremely wealthy as well. Underboss The Underboss is second in command, but in truth their power varies upon personal vestments. They are ready to stand in for the Boss at any given moment. In the violent and volatile underworld of crime, the Underboss can easily find themselves at the helm of the Family so, for the most part, they are usually groomed for an eventual takeover, particularly if the Boss's health is failing or if it looks like he's headed for a stay in the Stockades. Consigliere There is a position between the Boss and Underboss too – the Consigliere. They are a close, trusted friend and confidant of the Boss. The function of the Consigliere is to offer unbiased information based on what they see best for the Family. Unlike the Underboss, who is often chosen for ruthlessness and brutality, the Consigliere is chosen solely for their ability and amount of knowledge they possess. Generally, only the Boss and Underboss have more authority than the Consigliere. Caporegime Those of exceptional leadership and fearmongering often become the Capos. The number of Capos vary overtime, usually depending on the size of the Family. They act as a lieutenant or captain, operating specific activities and controlling the criminal enterprises. A Capo is regarded to be successful only if they earn huge amounts of gold, as what they don't keep is passed up to the Underboss and ultimately the Boss. Heavyweight Survival is not an easy task under the heavy scrutiny and constant assault of both law enforcement and rival gangs alike. It is in these times a certain few stand out. These veterans are known as Heavyweights in the Family. They are members whose grizzled experience acts as an arrowhead in the criminal underworld. Soldier Soldiers are the ultimate enforcers of the Family who have proved themselves and taken a blood oath with the Boss. They are expected to command respect from their fellow mobsters. They do all the “dirty work” and as such are generally the ones arrested by the guards. Associate The Family also use Associates. They are not actual members of the Family, but rather those aspiring to be. Usually they are those that do business with the Family, such as drug dealers or low level enforcers. Freelancer Sometimes the Family must work outside of the commandments or hire those with skills unavailable in their own fold. These freelancers are paid well, but get none of the benefits of loyalty. Category:Melrony Crime Family Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Common Houses Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Cartels Category:Crime Category:Alliance Criminal Guilds